tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Jordan
| aliases = | series = The Gates | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Moving Day" | actor = Justin Miles }} Marcus Jordan is one of the main characters featured on the ABC television series The Gates. Played by actor Justin Miles, he was introduced in the pilot episode of the series. Biography Marcus Jordan was a deputy working at an exclusive, upper-class community known as The Gates. He was hired at The Gates in mid 2009 and was partnered with a woman named Leigh Turner. They worked under police chief David Phelps up until the time of Phelps' retirement in mid-2010. A former Chicago homicide detective named Nick Monohan became the new chief of police of The Gates, and Marcus welcomed him to the neighborhood, showing him the town's hi-tech security monitoring system. Nick put Marcus and Leigh to work almost immediately. They began investigating a missing persons case involving a contractor from Franklin named Mark Woodbury. Nick had Marcus contact the D.A. in an effort to obtain a search warrant, but the district attorney (likely pressured by The Gates builder Frank Buckley) turned down the request. ("Pilot") Shortly thereafter, Jordan, Monohan and Turner discovered the remains of the former police chief. He had not retired to Mexico as they had been led to believe, but was in fact murdered. This case took priority over the Woodbury investigation and Nick put Marcus and Leigh to work gathering information on anyone who might have held a grudge against Phelps. Seeing his former employer dead left Marcus badly shaken. While stepping out of the office to get something to calm his nerves, he met a young woman named Teresa Goodwin. The two clicked almost immediately, and Teresa expressed her interest in Marcus by buying him a cup of coffee. She later telephoned him and invited him to go out with her. Before seeing Teresa again however, Marcus caught a lead on the Phelps case. Turner and he found evidence of fingerprints on Phelps' SUV belonging to a disgruntled former police officer named Chad Taylor. Marcus, Leigh and Nick went to Taylor's house and arrested him. ("What Lies Beneath") Marcus' relationship with Teresa continued to grow and they began dating on a regular basis. When Teresa's roommate kicked her out of her apartment, Marcus offered to let her stay with him. This budding romance sparked a small matter of tension between Marcus and Leigh Turner. Leigh didn't believe in love and was suspicious of Teresa's intentions. She was increasingly rude to Teresa until Marcus forced her to back off. Leigh apologized for her behavior and they agreed to let the matter drop. ("Breach") Marcus and Teresa continued to get close with one another, but the deeper their feelings began to develop, the more nervous Teresa became around him. What Marcus didn't know at the time was that Teresa's real name was Amanda Wolcott. She was the sister of the man that Chief Monohan killed in Chicago and had come to The Gates to get revenge. She used Marcus to get access to the community, but wasn't prepared for the fact that she was actually falling in love with him. On the night of the 5th Annual Father/Daughter dance, Amanda was killed by Dylan Radcliff. Dylan and Chief Monohan disposed of Amanda's body, but told Marcus that she had simply disappeared. ("The Monster Within"; "Repercussions") Marcus was unsatisfied with this and was convinced that something bad must have happened to her. He inquired with the chief about her disappearance, but both Leigh and Nick dismissed his concerns, citing that a person needed to be missing for more than forty-eight hours before they could take action. Marcus took it upon himself to look into the matter on his own. Studying the surveillance footage from the dance, he deduced that Dylan Radcliff might have been one of the last people to see her. Acting against orders, he went to the Radcliff residence and interrogated Dylan at length. Dylan had an alibi and showed Marcus a receipt from a drug store where he was purchasing cough medicine for his wife Claire around the time that Teresa disappeared. Marcus left, but promised to return to interview Claire. When Nick found out about this, he flew into a rage and admonished Marcus for disobeying orders. He sent him home for the day. When he returned to his house, he found Teresa's duffel bag, which contained several personal items including a folder which had photographs and newspaper clippings relating to Nick Monohan. He showed these to Leigh and together they ran a credit card and background check on her. He found out that Teresa's real name was Amanda Wolcott and that she was the sister of the murder suspect that Nick shot in Chicago. Realizing that Teresa used him to get inside The Gates to get to Nick, he let the matter drop. ("Repercussions") Marcus later assisted Chief Monohan in investigating an incident that left a man named Simon Ford beaten and bleeding on his front lawn. Marcus ran background checks on those who would have reason to hate Ford and learned about a past altercation between Simon and a man named Coach Ross. When Simon mysteriously disappeared from his hospital room, Marcus and Nick canvassed the area and found a cell phone lying on the ground outside the hospital. They traced the cell phone back to Karen Crezski and learned that she had a secret past with Simon. It was Nick however, not Marcus, who learned that Simon, Karen and Coach Ross were all werewolves. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. * Marcus Jordan began working at The Gates just over a year before the arrival of Nick Monohan. The Gates: What Lies Beneath * Likes to play guitar. An accoustic guitar can be seen in Marcus' home in the beginning of "Repercussions" See also External links References ----